


Hufflepuffs Are Nice

by ArtemisLiCa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisLiCa/pseuds/ArtemisLiCa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Ron and Hermione have a brief discussion on Hufflepuffs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hufflepuffs Are Nice

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the library trying to study. The silence was broken by a thud sound coming from nearby. The three turned to watch as a Hufflepuff student picked himself up off the floor.

“Oh, _terribly_ sorry,” a fourth year Slytherin drawled sarcastically.

The Hufflepuff brushed his robes off and smiled brightly at the Slytherin. “No problem. No harm done.” He picked up his books and left, humming.

Ron shook his head. “I’ll never understand how those Hufflepuffs can be so…so…so bloody _nice_.”

“Well, really, Ron,” Hermione huffed, “they were sorted into Hufflepuff because of their traits. Traits such as-”

Harry snickered. “Yeah, right.”

The other two looked at him. He rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on. They are so ‘nice’ for the same reason Professor Sprout is their Head of House.” He smirked.

The other two shared a confused look.

“What do you mean, mate?” Ron asked.

Harry’s eyebrows rose. “Come on. The whole house is so ‘nice,’ so laidback, maybe even _mellow_ , wouldn’t you say? Add that to the easy access to the greenhouses…”

Hermione gasped as she caught on. “Harry James Potter!” she hissed, outraged.

“What?” Ron asked in confusion.

“Ron, I bet their common room is smokier than the Divination classroom. Hell, I wouldn’t be surprised if Trelawney stops by the Hufflepuff common room every once in a while to stock up on ‘incense.’” Harry snickered.

Seeing Ron’s blank look, Hermione said, “Harry is suggesting that the good mood and easy-going nature the Hufflepuffs are known for are…induced by the use of certain herbs, specifically illicit muggle herbs.”

Ron was stunned. “Muggles have herbs that can make people **nice**?” He was quiet for a moment. “I wonder if we could slip Malfoy some…”

Harry snickered again. “Why don’t we just ask the Hufflepuffs to make him some brownies?”

Ron looked at him blankly. Hermione…failed to be as outraged as she wanted. She found herself giggling at the thought of Draco Malfoy under the influence of…‘brownies.’


End file.
